Detention
by Barefooted Dragon
Summary: Hiccup is stuck with Jack in detention. And Toothless hears noises. Contribution to 'itsanauthorthing' HiJack revolution.


**Vive la HiJack revolution!**

* * *

><p>Trainers squeaked on polished floor as Hiccup panted, sprinting through the hallways, essay clutched in one hand whilst the other held on to his rucksack for dear life. 'The God's must hate me.' he thought.<p>

He pushed the doors to the detention room, body heaving for breath. "S-sorry, Mr Black. I need to- I needed to do something for Miss Toothiana."

Mr Black looked at him through squinted his eyes and furrowed eyebrows... That is if he had them. "Thank you for your poor excuse Mr Haddock. I'm in the right mind to give you detention. However, I have asked for you to look after Mr Overland here while I deal with some issues in the science lab across school." He said tightly.

'Ah, that explains why Tuff's face was covered in soot.' He thought. He caught the gaze of the blue eyed boy sitting in the corner of the room, making Hiccup's heart flutter when his long time crush waved at him. "Of couse, Mr Black."

"Good." Was all he said when he walked swiftly out of the room and closed the door, leaving Hiccup and Jack alone in the room.

Hiccup pulled out a book to read and sat down as far away from the school joker (not to mention attractive and a popular boy) as he could. It was only a couple of seconds when the calm silence was broken.

"What's your name cutie?" Jack asked, walking on the desks to sit own the chair next to Hiccup.

Said teen flushed at the name. "H-Hiccup." He mumbled, his grip tightening around the hard back book.

"Aw," He cooed, sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine. "He's cute and has a cute name!" Hiccup waved him off with a hand and went back to reading his book.

A silence passed through them again, until Jack decided to break the silence. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

Hiccup breathed out through his nose. "Puh-lease Jack. I've walked this Earth for longer than you."

"How-"

"Your invites for your birthday parties aren't exactly what you call 'small'," He received a questioning look from Jack and he sighed again. "I've figured out that your birthday is on November 21, while mine is on September."

Jack smirked, "You remember my birthday?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Wha? I-I'm just saying that when your birthday is! A-and second, don't t-t-think it means a-anything else. Because it- it definitely d-d-doesn't!" _Way to go Haddock. Real Smooth._

Jack chuckled and leaned forward in his chair, brushing the hair out of Hiccup's eyes, smiling. The brunet's frantic hand gestures froze in mind air, his cheeks tinted with pink. Jack's hands made ran through Hiccup's hair, noticing that Hiccup's breathing quicken. His hand stopped when it was at the back of the brunet's hair. Hiccup's hands dropped to his lap, book long forgotten, as he looked at Jack. The white haired male pushed the back on Hiccup's head forward slowly, faces drawing closer. He stopped when their lips were just centimetres apart. "I'll just-"

"Go ahead."

* * *

><p>Toothless was called to clean Mr. Black's office, his punishment for out smarting his teacher. Pathetic. He trudged through the hall way, duster in hand, drawing closer and closer to the detention room. He sighed when he got to the door, but froze when he placed his hands on the door. Muffled sounds were coming from the inside and Toothless couldn't tell what they were saying. He pressed an ear against the door, and he felt his face heat up when he realised what was going on.<p>

"F-fuck Jack!" Wait, was that Hiccup?

Thuds and throaty moans came next. "J-just a bit longer." Holy mother of Odin, that was Jack.

A scream from Hiccup came next. "JACK."

"Aha, haha, found it~" Jack panted. "Next time you come, can you do it quieter?"

"Shut up..."

Silent pants and there was quiet.

Toothless held back a grin, hands finding the door knob and flinging the door open. "Surprise."

What a sight for sore eyes they were.

You could tell a table was knocked in the process, but Toothless internally cusrsed when he realised that they were doing it at the back of the office table, way out of the jet black haired boy's view. Dammit.

"Woah. Hi Toothless!" Jack chirped, still behind the desk.

"Toothless?! What the hell?" Hiccup frantically tried to hide his body underneath a nearby shirt, pulling it down well below his thighs with little success.

Toothless stifled his laughter behid his hand, leaning on the door frame. "Sorry. You were just making a lot of noise. 'ah, Jack!'." He mimicked, causing Hiccup to become flustered again. "And Jack, isn't this supposed to be detention?"

"Yeah, that's why we're staying down here until Black comes back so that we can get more detentions. Get it?" Jack says, still sitting naked behind the desk.

"Ah I see..." Toothless answered. "I'm guessing you two are gong to have a pot of fun then!" He called behind him, walking down the hallway.

"You betcha!" Jack called, earning a weak slap from Hiccup, but cuddled into him all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Two storied in one day. At least I made a contribution! <strong>

**VIVE LA HIJACK REVOLUTION.**


End file.
